dad's love theory
by Ame-No-Hime02
Summary: "Laki-laki itu tidak diciptakan untuk dikejar, tapi untuk mengejar," itu kata Dad. Tapi menurutku, itu udah ga zaman lagi. Kisah cinta pendek antara Hisagi dan Nanao. My second fic for Hisagi/Nanao. RnR please


**DAD's LOVE THEORY**

**DISCLAIMER : BLEACH bukan punya saya. BLEACH Cuma milik Tite Kubo-san seorang! ^^**

**Sebenernya cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita yang ada di majalah 'Media Kawasan', tapi konteks ceritanya Shab ubah sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita. :D**

**WARNING : (mungkin) OOC, (sedikit) gaje.**

**PAIRING : Shuuhei Hisagi + Nanao Ise.**

"Nanao, tidakkah kau mengerti, bahwa wanita-lah yang diciptakan untuk belajar mencintai seorang lelaki?" Tanya dad – Kyouraku, padaku, ketika aku menceritakan bahwa aku akan mengejar salah satu teman sekelasku, Ichigo.

"Tapi, Dad.." kataku menyela. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa Dad bisa bilang begitu. Padahal, zaman sudah berubah, tidak selama nya wanita harus selalu dikejar oleh laki-laki, kan?

"Anakku sayang, sebesar apapun cintamu pada seorang pria, jangan pernah mengejarnya dan menyatakan cinta lebih dahulu. Sebab, pria diciptakan bukan untuk di kejar tapi untuk mengejar. Sudah menjadi sifat dasar pria untuk menaklukan hati wanita yang dicintainya. Maka, berbahagialah wanita yang dicintai lebih dahulu. Dia akan disirami hujan cinta yang amat deras oleh kekasihnya. Sebaliknya, jika wanita menyatakan cinta lebih dahulu, belum tentu cinta sang pria –yang akhirnya membalas cintanya—akan langgeng. Dalam kamus pria, tidak ada istilah BELAJAR mencintai. Pria adalah makhluk yang jatuh cinta. Tapi, wanita, BISA belajar mencintai."

"Apakah dulu Dad juga seperti itu?"

"Ya, pada awalnya Mom juga tidak memiliki perasaan pada Dad. Tapi Dad bersikeras untuk mendapatkan cinta dari Mom. Pada akhirnya, yah, seperti ini. Dad dan Mom menikah, lahirlah Lisa dan kamu, Nanao."

Kalau ingat mom, aku selalu saja sedih. Mom meninggal setelah melahirkan aku.

"Begitu ya. Terima kasih, Dad. Aku kembali dulu ke kamar!" kataku sebelum beranjak menuju kamar.

"Ya. Oyasumi, Nanao."

"Yeah. Thanks, Dad."

.

.

"Ada masalah, Nanao?" Tanya kakak semata wayangku, Lisa, ketika aku masuk ke kamar. Aku memang _sharing_ kamar dengan kakakku tersayang ini.

"Hmmmh. Dad menjelaskan tentang teori cinta nya. Sebetulnya aku sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti – walau sudah dijelaskan tadi." Jawabku.

"Sejujurnya, teori Dad itu memang ada benarnya. Seorang wanita akan lebih mudah untuk mencintai seseorang yang _care_ padanya."

"Kenapa Lisa-nee bisa berkata begitu?"

"Yah, itu sudah terbukti kok."

"Jangan-jangan, Lisa-nee sudah ada yang punya, yaa?" tanyaku menyelidik.

"Err.. Ti.. Tidak, kok.." jawabnya gugup.

"Hey, matamu itu tidak bisa berbohong, Lisa-nee. Jangan bilang pacarmu yang sekarang itu mahasiswa tingkat 2 yang sering kau ceritakan itu? Siapa ya, namanya?"

"Kensei?"

"Iya! Itu ya?"

"Kau mau tahu aja sih, Nanao! Sudah, tidur, sana!"

Aku beranjak ke kasur sambil menjulurkan lidahku padanya.

.

Malam berlalu, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa tidur, memikirkan apa yang dad jelaskan tadi. Hari gini, masih menunggu cinta dari seorang lelaki? Sudah zamannya emansipasi, kenapa tidak kita saja yang mengejar duluan? Tapi.. Lisa-nee pun menjelaskan hal yang sama. Bagaimana, ya?

.

.

"Gutten morgen, alle!" sapaku ketika masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Nee.. Yang baru belajar bahasa Jerman." Kata Hinamori meledekku.

"Hehe." Jawabku terkekeh.

"Kau kurang tidur ya, Nanao? Ada kantung mata di bawah matamu." Ucap Hisagi, teman sekelasku.

"Iya. Aku tidak bisa tidur kemarin.."

Aku tahu Hisagi suka pada diriku. Dia juga perhatian sekali padaku. Tapi sekarang aku kan sedang ngejar Ichigo.

.

"Ichigo!" panggilku saat pulang sekolah.

"Hei, Nanao. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Pulang bareng, yuk?"

"Emm.. Tidak bisa, aku langsung pergi ke tempat les, jadi tidak pulang dulu."

"Oh, begitu, ya. Ya sudah."

.

"Aduhh.. Sakiitt.." keluhku sambil memegang perut bagian kiri atas. Rupanya maag yang kuderita kambuh.

"Nanao, sudah kuingatkan, bukan, kalau kau harus segera makan? Begini nih akibatnya kalau kau kurang makan. Nih, minum obatnya dulu!" kata kakakku, Lisa.

"Emm. Iya. Thankyou, Lisa-nee.."

Aku memang menderita maag kronis. Kalau telat makan sedikit, saja, maag ku bisa kambuh, dan sakitnya itu lumayan parah.

_Beberapa menit kemudian.._

"Gimana, Nanao? Udah baikkan?" tanya kakakku, lagi.

"Emm, iya, udah mendingan.." Jawabku.

"Oh iya, Nanao, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan gebetanmu itu?"

Wajahku merona merah.

"Tidak ada perubahan, Lisa-nee. Aku merasa buang-buang waktu saja mengejar dia."

"Teori dad benar, kan, Nanao?"

"Tapi aku masih belum percaya sepenuhnya."

"Ah, ya sudah lah kalau kau memang tidak percaya. Kau bisa membuktikannya sendiri."

"I.. Iya."

.

.

Aku berpikir, daripada aku menunggu Ichigo yang menyatakan cintanya padaku, kenapa tidak aku duluan saja yang menyatakannya? Yah, itulah yang terjadi. Aku menyatakan cintaku pada Ichigo, cowok paling kece yang ada di Karakura High School.

Hari gini, masih nunggu cowok yang nyatain cinta? Bisa nggak kebagian!

Dan, hasilnya, aku mendapatkan hati Ichigo.

.

Teori cinta dad tidak terbukti. Tapi sebagai orang tua, dad lebih banyak makan asam garam kehidupan. Teori cintanya yang kubilang "jadul" itu terbukti kebenarannya. Menginjak bulan ke tiga, hubunganku dengan Ichigo mulai direcoki pihak ke tiga. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Rukia, cewek yang pernah di taksir sama Ichigo, namun gak pernah ditanggapi. _And, now_ –isu yang beredar – Rukia mulai suka pada Ichigo. Pasalnya, Ichigo (tanpa setahuku), masih suka PDKT sama Rukia.

WHAT THE..

Aku langsung marah pdan minta pada Ichigo agar dia memilih. Damn hell, dan ternyata, dia lebih memilih Rukia dibandingkan denganku. Masa aku, yang udah jelas-jelas memiliki kelebihan yang lebih dari Rukia, bisa kalah sama dia yang bertampang dan berotak biasa? Ugh! Apa sih kelebihan Rukia sampe Ichigo tergila-gila pada Rukia?

"Dia emang nggak sepinter kamu, Nanao. Dia emang nggak secantik kamu, Nanao. But, _I love her_. Dan, aku ga bisa jelasin kenapa aku bisa suka sama dia," itu jawaban Ichigo saat aku – yang penasaran – memaksanya buat menjelaskan kenapa dia lebih memilih Rukia dibandingkan dengan aku.

"Kalau kamu mencintainya, kenapa kamu mau menjadi pacarku?" ujarku dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ingin menangis.

"Gomennasai, Nanao. Aku menerima cintamu karena aku nggak tega nolak kamu. Aku nggak tega sama kamu yang udah begitu baik dan perhatian sama aku," ujar Ichigo dengan tatapan iba. HUH! Aku benci dipandangi seperti itu. Aku paling nggak suka untuk dikasihani.

"Jadi, kamu pura-pura mencintai aku? Tega bener kamu, Ichigo," ucapku. Dari mataku sudah mulai turun air mata.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Nanao. Aku emang jahat karena udah ngebohongin kamu selama ini. Tapi, aku nggak bisa terus pura-pura cinta sama kamu. Di hati ku Cuma ada Rukia seorang," ucapan Ichigo benar-benar meruntuhkan hatiku.

.

.

Yah, kira-kira itulah peristiwa putusnya aku dengan Ichigo, kira-kira 3 hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang, aku jatuh sakit, sehingga harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Selidik punya selidik, ternyata aku kena demam berdarah, dan maagku pun jadi lebih sering kambuh ketika aku sedang sakit.

.

'Tok, tok, tok!'

Terdengar pintu kamar tempat aku dirawat, diketuk.

"Masuk aja, nggak dikunci, kok!" sahutku dari dalam kamar.

Ternyata Hisagi. Sendiri.

"Hei, Hisagi!" sapaku ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Nee.. Siang, Nanao! Ini aku bawain makanan kesukaanmu!" katanya lalu meletakkan sebuah plastik di meja yang ada di kamar rawat.

"Risoles? Kenapa kau bisa tahu makanan kesukaanku?" tanyaku heran.

"Rahasia!" jawab Hisagi sambil memamerkan senyumannya.

Oh iya, aku kan belum makan siang! Makanan dari rumah sakit memang sudah diantar ke kamarku, tapi aku belum menyenntuhnya sedikitpun, karena aku tidak lapar.

"Mau di makan sekarang? Sudah lewat jam makan siang, loh!"

"Ntar aja, aku nggak laper."

"Nggak pake ntar, ntar maag mu kambuh," lalu Hisagi menyodorkan sepotong risoles itu padaku.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku punya maag kronis?"

"Rahasia juga! Hehehe."

"Huu. Hisagi payah, nih!"

Hisagi Cuma nyengir kuda.

"Rawitnya mana?" tanyaku sambil mengunyah makanan kesukaanku ini.

"Kamu lupa apa kata dokter? KAMU KAN NGGAK BOLEH MAKAN CABE~"

"Satu aja deh, Hisagi.. Masa nggak boleh, sihh?"

"Pokonya nggak boleh, aku nggak akan ngasih sebiji cabe pun padamu. Ntar kamu nggak sembuh-sembuh!"

Aku manyun, tapi akhirnya aku mengalah. Hisagi terlalu perhatian padaku.

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau aku tidak boleh makan cabe?" tanyaku heran.

"Dokter yang merawatmu menjelaskan segala sesuatu tentang penyakitmu padaku. Jadi, yah, aku cukup banyak tahu tentang itu," jawab Hisagi cengengesan.

"Lalu mengenai risoles ini, sebetulnya kakakmu lah yang memberitahukannya. Waktu itu aku berkunjung ke rumahmu, tapi ternyata kamu sedang pergi dengan Ichigo. Yah, kakakmu menceritakan sedikit banyak tentang kamu." Sambungnya.

"..."

Kurasakan pipiku sedikit memerah.

"Kau tahu, Nanao, melihatmu bersama dengan Ichigo, hatiku terasa sakit. Apalagi waktu itu aku melihat, ternyata Ichigo masih PDKT dengan Rukia. Saat itu aku berniat untuk memberi tahu mu. Tapi, kupikir, tak ada guna nya, karena kau tidak akan percaya padaku." Kata Hisagi lagi.

"Hisagi.." kataku pendek, lalu memegang tangannya.

Semburat merah pun muncul dari pipinya.

"Yeah, Nanao?"

"Thankyou banget. Thankyou very much for your attention to me."

"You're welcome, Nanao."

.

.

_2 bulan kemudian.._

"Ciee, yang baru jadian, nih!" ledek Hinamori padaku.

Yah, aku memang baru saja jadian dengan Hisagi. Siapa sangka, perhatian yang diberikan Hisagi padaku, telah meluluhkan hatiku pada pria yang memiliki goresan di pipi kiri nya itu.

"Ih, apaan sih, Hinamori-kun.." jawabku. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipiku.

Teman-temanku yang lain pun tertawa. Termasuk Ichigo dan Rukia. Aku sudah merelakan mereka berdua.

Yeah, mencintai seseorang boleh-boleh saja. Tapi dicintai oleh seseorang adalah kebahagiaan yang tiada tara. Teori cinta yang dad ceritakan, memang bukan sekedar teori, tapi kenyataan.

*****THE END*****

**Waw, ternyata one-shoot ini berhasil ditulis juga.**

**Hehe.**

**Nggak panjang-panjang deh, review, please!**

**Saya masih termasuk author baru, jadi saran dan kritik masih sangat saya butuhkan.**

**Thankyou very much ^^**


End file.
